The present disclosure generally relates to a roller assembly for a sliding vehicle closure, and particularly relates to a lower roller assembly for a sliding side door of a vehicle.
One known lower roller assembly for a sliding vehicle closure, such as a sliding side door of a vehicle, includes a main bracket mounted to the sliding door and a separate roller bracket rotatably mounted to a distal end of the main bracket. The roller bracket includes a pair of guide rollers rotatable about respective generally vertical axes. The guide rollers are received in a track for guided movement therealong as the sliding door is opened and closed. A free-riding roller is also rotatably connected to the guide bracket. This roller rotates about a generally horizontally oriented axis and does not typically move within a track. Instead, this lower roller moves along a generally horizontally oriented surface of the vehicle body. As the sliding door is moved between its opened and closed positions and the upper guide rollers move along the track, the guide bracket rotates relative to the main bracket.